Pulling the Strings
by LOLChanny819
Summary: Pull one string and his ego comes out. Pull another and he's a sweet heartthrob. But not the kind the world knows. No, the kind he only lets me see. And neither of us would have it any other way.


Disclaimer: Well….. if you must know….. I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Sadness. Or Converse.

**Hello everyone, it's LOL. *waves from on top of a giant billboard for SWAC* Hehe, the view up here is so cool. Anyway, first of all I have to say that I'm so happy right now because of all of the favorites, reviews, and alerts for Glistening Teardrops. It has only a chapter and an epilogue left, but I can't wait to write a sequel! Secondly, I just want to recommend that sometime in your life you listen to the song Fever by Cascada. It's awesome! Yes, that was very random. It was So Random! haha. Okay, so anyway, here's a brand new one shot!**

Pulling the Strings

SPOV

In the year or so since I've met Chad Dylan Cooper, I've definitely learned a lot about him. He's full of himself, he has his own sandwich, massages help relax him, he's never played in a chocolate fountain, Zac Efron cheeses him off, he doesn't like heights that are high or spiders that are big, and most importantly, he doesn't like to show his emotions. But that doesn't mean he doesn't show them anyway.

See, what I've learned is that he's like a puppet. In one light, people always keep him on strings, making him be who _they_ want, and not who he actually is. But that stopped bothering him a long time ago. In another light, it's his heartstrings. I've learned which to pull to make a certain part of him appear.

For example, tell him he did something right and for a split second he's happy, but then his ego comes out. Tell him you don't care about something and his persistent side appears. Try being nice and he gets nervous and begins to babble. Don't act casual; his early 1900's string comes out. Found that out while trying to convince my friends I wasn't dating Chad. (A/N: No Falling for the Falls in this, it was just a rumor in Tween Weekly in this fanfic.) And lastly, tell him he's worthless and he breaks down completely. This is my story.

*flashback*(yesterday)

_I trudged down the halls in a sour mood. The fro yo machine wasn't working, I kept messing up my lines, Tawni was screaming at me for messing up my lines, and I had gum on the bottom of my favorite pair of Converse! To make matters worse, I bumped into someone and fell to the ground._

"_Oof!" I cried as I hit the ground. "I'm so sorry!"_

_Looking up, I was met with the shockingly vulnerably happy eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper. He smiled. "I'm sorry Sonny." Then he seemed to remember who he was and who I was and that he hated me and his look turned icy. "Watch where you're going!"_

_My eyes revealed my hurt for a split second as I stood up, but soon that hurt turned into anger. "You're so mean, Chad! God, I swear, you're worthless! _Worthless_!"_

_I was _not _expecting his reaction. At all. His baby blue eyes turned wide, welling up with tears. Then he turned around and slinked away without another word._

_I felt really bad. He didn't deserve that. And what was up with his reaction? I was about to go find him, but the intercom buzzed, telling me I had to go to rehearsal. I sighed. I'd talk to him later and work everything out._

*end flashback*

Except I hadn't seen him later. So now, here I was, walking to his dressing room during lunch. He wasn't in the Commissary, so I knew he had to be there. Guess what? He wasn't. But his window was open.

His cast had told me that he had been there this morning, so I stuck my head out of the window and looked around. There was a ladder next to the window, leading up to the roof. It must have been a sort of fire escape at one point. And I had a feeling Chad was up there.

Sighing, I lowered myself cautiously onto the ladder and began to climb up. He better be up there.

When I made it up there, I saw him. Except it looked nothing like him. His normally perfect hair was all messed up, blowing around in the biting wind. His sparkly eyes were dull, lifeless. And he was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a forest green t-shirt, his black leather jacket thrown carelessly on the ground. He didn't even seem to realize that I was there.

When I was up there fully, and not just staring at him from a ladder, he finally became aware that I was there. "Chad?"

He wiped his tear streaked face. "What do you want? And how'd you _find_ me? No one knows about this place."

I smiled sadly. "You left your window open. I was worried about you. So I went to your dressing room."

He rolled his eyes at me. "You hate me. You think I'm wo-worthless." He stumbled over the last word.

Concerned for him, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He tensed at first, but finally relaxed and hugged me back. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said it."

He sighed. "Why _wouldn't_ you mean it?"

I pulled back to face him, taking a deep breath. "How can you think the one you love is worthless?"

His blue eyes widened, taking in my sentence. "You-you love me?"

I nodded. "I'm _in_ love with you."

A grin broke out onto his face. "Well, Monroe, I think this goes without saying, but I'm in love with you too."

I grinned back, relieved. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

Then he kissed me. It was full of passion and need, which reminded me of something. I pulled away to breathe. "Chad?"

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled, kissing my neck.

"Don't get mad, but why were you so upset? Besides the fact that I insulted you."

He sighed, pulling away. "It was….. your choice of wording. Let's just say I don't get along too well with my parents."

I tried to mask my shock, but he rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter Sonny. I hardly ever see them anyway. I'm over it."

I hugged him again. "Well _I_ love you. And I hope you know that."

He grinned at me. "Trust me, if you love you even an _infinitesimal _amount of much I love you, I know."

And I laughed and hugged him. Because I loved him more than he will ever know. And right now, this moment, meant everything to me. Because time was everything. And at the same time it was nothing. It was never-ending. Just like my love for Chad.

**Yeah, I really hated the ending, geez, my one shots suck lately, don't they? Anyway, the review button on this fanfic hates me. It hates my writing too. And it wants you to review and let me know how much you hated it. SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
